1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for treatment of obesity, and particularly morbid obesity. In particular, the present invention relates to devices and methods for attachment of a gastrointestinal sleeve device within a patient's digestive tract for treatment of obesity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gastrointestinal sleeve devices for treatment of obesity have been described in the prior applications listed above, as have various devices and methods for attachment of a gastrointestinal sleeve device within a patient's digestive tract. The present invention is the result of continued investigation into devices and methods for attachment of a gastrointestinal sleeve device within a patient's digestive tract.